Destiny Reversed
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: One wish is all it takes. What would happen if Buddy's destiny was reversed with Rodney's? How would it affect their future? One morning the two wake to find out how much the world is in danger all because of one little wish.
1. Rodney's Wish

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters they all belong to Platinum films**

* * *

><p>It was a fairly quiet night in Dream Street a place that can only be described as being inside a young child's imagination with bright colourful buildings surrounding the pink roads and everyone was settling down for the night.<p>

All except a light blue hot rod with orange flames on his sides.

He looked over at a light yellow breakdown truck jealously.

He sighed and went off to a small park.

"I wish I could be a breakdown truck like Buddy" he muttered and fell into a deep sleep.

Unaware to him that wish was about to throw destiny into chaos.

Not long after the hot rod made his wish a wishing well on one side of the park started to glow.

Within seconds the whole area was engulfed in a golden light.

However it didn't wake any of the residents from their sleep.

When the sun rose the next morning both Rodney and Buddy would find themselves in a very different situation.

Buddy yawned waking up to another bright sunny day and found he was in a different spot then he was the night before.

"Huh must of sleep drove again" he said and stretched his wheels.

However something felt different in the air, but Buddy couldn't place his wheel on it.

He shrugged the feeling off and went past a large mirror his yellow paint and red flames shining in the sun.

Wait a minute the night before Buddy knew that was _not_ what he looked like.

He froze and slowly looked at his reflection once more.

He was no longer a breakdown truck, he was now a hot rod.

He just stared hoping he was having a nightmare.

After a few minutes of staring he realized he wasn't dreaming.

He screamed in terror.

A few seconds later Daisy a white police car came over and froze seeing Buddy.

"What is going on!" Buddy asked panicking.

"Buddy take a deep breath and tell me why you're a hot rod" Daisy said trying to calm Buddy down.

Buddy took a deep breath and said quite simply he had no idea.

The two then realised something and slowly looked at each other.

"That must mean" they said worried.

The two then raced off.

Eventually after Buddy started to control his speed they stopped outside a large back Depot.

Buddy narrowed his eyes at the light blue breakdown truck sleeping in his normal spot his anger at boiling point.

"This is not good" Daisy said.


	2. Odd Things

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters they all belong to Platinum films. I only own Snowdrop**

* * *

><p>The breakdown truck yawned and jumped backwards in shock not because he wasn't expecting to see Buddy and Daisy but because he was looking at a hot rod.<p>

He gulped quietly.

"Morning" he said.

"I'll morning you" Buddy muttered darkly.

Daisy threw Buddy a quick glare then returned her attention to Rodney.

"Any chance you know why the two of you are now in each others bodies?" she asked.

"What are you talking about Daisy? Buddy has always been a hot rod and Rodney has always been a breakdown truck" Teck an old robot said.

Daisy couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Daisy" Rodney lied.

Buddy narrowed his eyes and went off to think.

Daisy followed Buddy a few moments later.

"What now?" Buddy asked.

"I don't know Buddy" Daisy replied.

Buddy looked at Daisy worried.

"Dose this mean you love Rodney now?" he asked.

Daisy gave Buddy a strange look before replying.

"Buddy you are the most kindest, caring, gentlest, understanding breakdown truck I've ever met and nothing will ever change who you are inside" she replied gently.

Buddy smiled.

"However if Teck things you've always been a hot rod something is not right in Dream Street" Daisy said.

Buddy had to agree with his friend.

"So what do you want to do?" Buddy asked.

"Well first we're going to get your speed under control" Daisy replied.

Buddy nodded and followed Daisy to control his speed.

After a few tries Buddy finally started to get the hang of controlling his speed.

Daisy smiled seeing Buddy's progress.

"This is harder then it looks" Buddy said.

Daisy nodded before realizing something odd.

The sun had started to set at twelve in the afternoon.

"Maybe it's a solar eclipse" Buddy suggested.

Daisy shook her head.

"No the next one isnt for another few years" she said.

"Daisy is right Buddy things are getting alot more confusing and dangorous" a female voice said from behind them.

The two turned around to see a white teenage breakdown truck with light pink wheel brims, eyes, roof and S on her sides looking at them.

"Who are you? I don't believe I've see you around here before" Daisy asked.

"My name is Snowdrop and I'm new to Dream Street" the breakdown truck replied.

The two nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Snowdrop" Buddy said.

"Likewise" Snowdrop said nodding.

"So what brings you here?" Daisy asked.

"Well I heard about Dream Street when I was a kid and I wanted to see if it was real or just a story" Snowdrop replied.

Daisy nodded.

"Well as you can see Dream Street is real" she said.

Snowdrop nodded before looking at the two.

"I also heard about the magic breakdown truck who lives here, but I must of misheard that story" she said.

"Tell me about it" Buddy muttered under his breath.

"I heard he was suppose to be a light yellow colour with a heart of gold, but that is not what I see in the blue breakdown truck, I only see greed for power" Snowdrop continued.

Daisy and Buddy looked at each other worried.

"If you wern't here Daisy I would really hurt Rodney" Buddy whispered.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters they all belong to Platinum films. I only own Snowdrop, Blood Tie and The Great White Wolf.**

* * *

><p>After the sun had set Buddy fell asleep and had an unexpected visitor.<p>

**Dream**

Buddy was back to being in his normal body when a large white mass appeared in front of him.

When the mass took shape Buddy bowed respectively at the Great White Wolf.

"You are not who you should be" he said.

Buddy gulped.

"Your destiny young truck has now been changed for the worst" The wolf said.

"But what can I do? Only Daisy and I know I'm a breakdown truck" Buddy asked.

The Great White Wolf snorted.

"It is your stupid friend who has caused this mess, only you alone must convince him to go back to his old life" he said.

Buddy wanted to protest about Rodney being stupid and it all being his fault, but he knew better then to question the spirit.

What the wolf said next worried Buddy greatly.

"Because your destiny has changed, don't think you have a pleasant future ahead of you" he said.

Buddy gulped worried.

"Be warned Buddy the next time we meet, they will be under a more worse circumstance" The wolf said before fading away.

"Wait please! Tell me what I need to do to change things" Buddy begged.

But the spirit had gone.

**End of dream**

Buddy woke with a start to see the moon still out.

The words of The Great White Wolf echoed in his head.

'Don't think you have a pleasant future ahead of you'

He dreaded to think what that meant.

However he had a bad feeling it involved Daisy.

He looked around and saw her still sleeping peacefully.

Buddy tried to return to sleep but found he was too scared to dare close his eyes.

Eventually Daisy woke up hearing Buddy muttering.

She yawned and at first mistook Buddy for Rodney but quickly remembered what happened earlier in the morning.

"Buddy what's wrong?" she asked.

Buddy sighed and told Daisy about his dream.

"I'm scared" he said after he explained about the dream.

Daisy nodded worried, she knew it was rare Buddy ever got scared.

She could see Buddy shaking.

She smiled.

"Okay" she said and went next to Buddy until she was right next to Buddy- their wheels practically touching.

Buddy smiled and slowly fell back asleep.

Daisy smiled but she was worried about Buddy's dream.

Rodney meanwhile saw Buddy and Daisy together and started to grow jealous.

"You will be mine Daisy" he muttered and silently went off.

He was by the outskirts of Dream Street when a lone vehicle made its way over.

"Hello Rodney" a dark purple milk float with blood red eyes and letters on his head saying Blood Tie said.

Rodney took a few steps backwards frightened by Blood Tie.

"Please, if I wanted to hurt you do you think I'd do it in this form?" Blood Tie asked.

Rodney shook his head.

"I'm only here to help you" Blood Tie said.

"Now I know you're lying" Rodney said.

"Look you want the only female vehicle here right? Well I'll make you a deal bring me some Dream Street magic and Daisy will be yours" Blood Tie said.

Rodney looked hesitant thinking Blood Tie's deal through.

After all he had been in Dream Street longer than Buddy and had fallen for Daisy first, long before Buddy had.

"So is it a deal?" Blood Tie asked.

"Yeah it's a deal" Rodney said.

"No!" Snowdrop whispered, she had seen the whole thing.

"Then it is worse than I feared, you must act quickly Snowdrop for the sake of your fathers life" The Grate White Wolfs spirit said in her head.

Snowdrop nodded.


	4. Causing Trouble

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters they all belong to Platinum films. I only own Snowdrop and The Great White Wolf.**

* * *

><p>For the next few days Snowdrop kept her eye on Rodney as much as she could.<p>

However there was something else on her mind.

She knew the story of the Great White Wolf well and knew she had to avoid any contact near the one who held his spirit.

"This is going to be hard" she muttered.

She knew that is she came near him, he would know about the spirits future.

One morning Rodney decided to try his luck in challenging Buddy to a race.

"Sorry Rodney I don't race" Buddy said.

"You mean your too much of a chicken" Rodney said.

Buddy smiled.

"No Rodney because you know someone could get hurt" Daisy said from behing Rodney.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Please, I can do what I like anytime I chose" he muttered.

"What was that Rodney?" Daisy asked in a warning tone.

"I said because I'm a the only one who can use the magic _I_ can do what _I_ want" Rodney replied trying to sound smug.

"All you're going to get is a Do-Right duty" Buddy muttered.

"Keep out of this hot rod" Rodney growled.

Buddy at that point wanted to hurt Rodney any way he could. But he kept quiet not wanting to get in trouble.

"Rodney as long as I live in Dream Street, you will never be able to do what you want, you will go by the rules and laws like everyone else" Daisy said angrily.

Rodney huffed.

"Don't think you can scare me with your stupid duties Daisy" Rodney hissed.

Buddy stepped in between the two before Daisy could snap.

"Leave Daisy out of this" he said calmly.

Rodney narrowed his eyes and went off.

Buddy looked at Daisy worried.

He was shocked to see her crying.

"Daisy" he said gently.

Daisy looked at Buddy and sighed.

"He acting like" she began and gulped "my father did before" but couldn't finish.

Buddy nodded.

* * *

><p>Rodney stopped outside of the Depot annoyed.<p>

"Now how am I going to get Teck to let me use the magic?" he wondered.

He smiled getting an idea.

All he needed was Jack and Hot Air's help.

He quickly found the two by the crossroads.

"Jack, Hot Air I have a job for you" he said.


	5. Plan Into Action

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own Blood Tie.**

* * *

><p>The grey jackhammer and light pink balloon car turned around to see Rodney.<p>

"What's the job?" the jackhammer asked.

Rodney looked around to make sure Daisy wasn't around and whispered something to the two.

"So think you can do it?" Rodney asked.

"Sure we can" Jack replied and bounced off with Hot Air following.

Rodney smiled.

* * *

><p>Blood Tie watched from his home and made his way to Dream Street.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Dream Street a small white milk float with light blue windows and letters on the top of its head spelling Half Pint came out of his home with a bad feeling inside him.<p>

He tenced up seeing Rodney.

"What do you want?" the young milk float asked.

Rodney smirked and circled Half Pint trying to scare him.

Half Pint looked at Rodney uneasily.

"I suggest you run if you don't want me to tell everyone about your.. little secret" Rodney said.

Half Pint gulped and reversed frightened.

However he knew he had no choise but to run.

He ran off as fast as his engine would let him go.

But he was soon stuck on a sticky mat placed in the centre of the road.

No matter how hard he tried to get out, Half Pint knew he was trying in vain.

He sighed.

"Don't worry Half Pint, I'll get you free" Rodney said from behind Half Pint.

"I'd raver be stuck" Half Pint said.

But Rodney had already gone.

* * *

><p>Rodney stopped outside the Depot and told Teck that Half Pint was stuck and that he needed the magic to get him free.<p>

Teck quickly allowed Rodney the use of the magic.

When Buddy heard Rodney say the words 'It's magic time' he charged as fast as he could to the Depot, his rage and anger about to explode.

However he stopped seeing Half Pint stuck.

"Half Pint are you ok?" Buddy asked going over.

"I think so, but I'm really stuck" Half Pint replied.

Buddy could hear his friends engine working overtime.

"Half Pint you're doing more harm than good to your engine" he said.

Half Pint stopped knowing Buddy was right.

"What happened?" Buddy asked.

"Rodney that's what" Half Pint replied still trying to get out.

"Speaking of Rodney he should be here by now" Buddy said.

"Hold on Half Pint I'll see where he is" he added and went off.

"_At least he didn't say wait here_" Half Pint thought.

When Buddy got to the Depot he saw no trace of Rodney.

"Teck where's Rodney?" Buddy asked.

"He's gone to help Half Pint" Teck replied.

"I hate to say this Teck I really do, but he isn't helping Half Pint, I've just come here to see what's taking him so long" Buddy said.

Teck at first didn't believe Buddy but after a quick look with his Teck-cam he saw Buddy was right.

Rodney was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>After Daisy was told about what had happened she told Buddy to find him any way he could.<p>

"Go as fast as you can Buddy, we need to find him" she said.

Buddy nodded and sped off.


	6. Betrayal

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own Blood Tie, Snowdrop and the Great White Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Rodney was outside Dream Street waiting for Blood Tie.<p>

"Do you have it?" Blood Tie asked coming over.

"If I didn't would I be here?" Rodney replied.

Blood Tie nodded and a small lantern appeared in front of him.

"Put the magic in here and Daisy will be yours" he said.

Rodney nodded and focused before the magic started to go into the lantern.

"RODNEY STOP!" Buddy shouted racing over.

"Too late Buddy" Blood Tie laughed as the last of the magic went into the lantern.

"How could you betray us Rodney?" Buddy asked.

"Because you stole my first love from me" Rodney replied.

Buddy narrowed his eyes.

"I HATE YOU RODNEY, HATE HATE HATE!" he screamed.

Blood Tie smirked and transformed into the Wolf of Darkness.

The dark purple and blood red wolf smiled.

Buddy gulped and fled back to Dream Street as fast as he could.

"We have to run" he said skidding to a halt.

"Why what's wrong?" Half Pint who had now gotten free asked.

"Rodney's just given Blood Tie Dream Street magic" Buddy replied in fear.

"We gotta get out of here" Daisy said.

"I'll hold him off" Half Pint said before closing his eyes and turning into a pure white wolf.

He raced to the edge of Dream Street as fast as he could.

"How could he betray us like this?" Daisy asked.

"He said I stole his first love from him" Buddy replied.

Daisy gulped.

"He hasn't forgotten then" she said.

"Forgotten what?" Buddy asked.

"It was before you were born, Rodney used to have a crush on me. But when he found out I loved you he grew jealous which is why he acts like he does" Daisy replied.

Buddy felt his anger grow more.

"Come on we need to get the others out of here" Daisy said.

Buddy only nodded, he knew what he was going to do when he saw Rodney next.

By the time they had gavered everyone together the morning sky was pitch black.

However Buddy could only watch the two wolves fighting.

* * *

><p>Blood Tie smiled seeing his brother weak.<p>

"Without that stupid dragon you're mine" he said.

"I'll never let you win" Half Pint said trying to keep himself from falling down.

Blood Tie shot a powerfull beam of light at his brother.

Half Pint was unable to dodge the beam and fell to the earth dead.

"No!" Buddy shouted.

"We have to leave, now" Daisy said.

Buddy looked down and fled with the others.

"What about Rodney?" Jack asked.

"Leave the traitor with Blood Tie" Daisy replied.

* * *

><p>"You said Daisy would be mine Blood Tie" Rodney said seeing his friends flee.<p>

Blood Tie smirked and tossed Rodney onto his side.

"Never trust a spirit" he laughed.

Rodney quickly realized his mistake.

"_What have I done_?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>"I can't beleive he's really gone" Buddy said later that afternoon.<p>

Snowdrop sighed.

"_Should I show them_?" she asked.

"_No not yet young one_" a voice replied inside he mind.

Buddy stopped looking down with guilt.

Daisy saw how upset Buddy was.

"Ok we'll rest here for five minutes" she said.

The group rested silently.

Buddy looked at Snowdrop to see she was further away from the group then the others.

He wanted to blame Snowdrop, but knew in his heart it wasn't her fault.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"We're going to head to Trinity Valley, I have a brother who may be able to help us out" Daisy replied.

"You never told us you had a brother" a tan coloured ice cream van with light blue windows said.

"I never needed to mention him Ice Cool" Daisy said.

"So we're looking at a two day trip" Snowdrop said.

Daisy nodded.

After a few minutes the group set off leaving behind the only home they had ever known.


	7. Splitting Up

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own Blood Tie, Snowdrop, Glass, Ivy, Lilly and the Great White Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Deep inside the bowls of The Black Forest, Rodney was chained inside a large stone cage.<p>

Blood Tie smiled seeing how miserable Rodney was.

"Without that pesky breakdown truck finding the Dragon of Light I'm free to take over this land in power" he laughed.

Rodney looked down feeling ashamed about what he had done.

Blood Tie smirked and walked off.

* * *

><p>After a few hours everyone stopped to rest for the night.<p>

"So should we pay our respects?" Buddy asked.

Daisy nodded.

After they were done everyone settled down for the night.

"So you think Glass can help us?" Buddy whispered.

"I hope so" Daisy replied.

"Everything's out of order" Buddy said.

"Explain" Daisy said.

"Originally I was suppose to meet the Dragon of Light after everyone was captured by Blood Tie, next the spirit and its body were allowed to stay in Dream Street, after that was when I first met Glass" Buddy explained.

Daisy nodded.

"Shortly after you met Glass both Network and Snowy were born, after that was when we met Lilly, Ivy and" she said but had trouble remembering the last name.

Buddy nodded.

"Our only chance of putting things right is if I find the Dragon of Light" he said.

"You don't mean you're going off alone with Blood Tie searching for us" Daisy said.

"I don't have much of a choice if things need to be put right" Buddy said.

Daisy sighed.

"Then please just be careful" she whispered.

"You have my word" Buddy whispered back.

Daisy smiled and fell asleep next to Buddy.

Buddy sighed and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Daisy woke up to find Buddy gone.

"He and Snowdrop left this morning" Jack said.

Daisy looked down.

"What now?"Jack asked.

"We continue to Trinity Valley. Both Buddy and Snowdrop know we'll be safe there" Daisy replied.

* * *

><p>"You didn't need to come with me Snowdrop" Buddy said.<p>

"I know but I may come in use" Snowdrop said.

Buddy smiled.

"Ok if you say so" he said.

Snowdop smiled.

"So what was your real reason for coming to Dream Street?" Buddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Snowdrop asked.

"Well it's just that I found your story a bit hard to believe" Buddy replied.

Snowdrop didn't speak.

"_What do I say_?" she asked.

"_You musn't tell him your real reason Snowdrop_" the voice in her head said.

Buddy looked at Snowdrop worried.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand" he said.

Snowdrop nodded.

"So how far is it to where we're going?" she asked.

"I don't know" Buddy replied.

"I hope we get to where we're going soon" Snowdrop said.

"So do I" Buddy whispered.


	8. Five Months Later

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Five months later Buddy and Snowdrop still had not found a way of finding the Dragon of Light.<p>

"Buddy its been five months, we should go back to the others and decide what to do" Snowdrop said.

Buddy sighed.

"Ok" he said and followed Snowdrop back.

It took them the best part of a month for them to reach Trinity Valley, but when they got there Buddy was in for a surprise.

A light blue police car stopped the two to ask why they were there.

Buddy calmly explained he was friends with Daisy and was let in with Snowdrop.

"If you want Daisy, she's in the Hospital" the police car said worried.

"What!, Is she ok?" Buddy asked.

The police car sighed.

"I don't know, I'm going over there now" he replied.

Buddy nodded and followed the police car to the Hospital.

"Hello Glass, Daisy's in room four zero one" a white ambulance said.

"Ok, follow me" Glass said and took Buddy to the room.

When they entered the room Buddy froze.

Daisy was unconscious on a bed.

Buddy gulped and went over to her.

"Daisy can you hear me?" he asked.

"How long has she been like this?" Glass asked.

"Since she gave birth" a tan milk float with green letters spelling Lilly replied.

Buddy and Glass did a double take.

"What!" they said in unison.

"We tried to give you a message Glass" Lilly said.

"What did she have?" Glass asked.

"She had twins one boy and one girl, but they were both stillborns" Lilly replied.

Buddy looked down upset knowing the two stillborns were Network and Snowy.

Glass sighed.

"I'm sorry Glass" Buddy said.

"Do you have any idea when she'll wake up?" Glass asked.

"She'll be lucky if she wakes up" Lilly replied.

Buddy gulped and made his way out.

"You really care about her don't you?" Glass asked as Buddy left.

"Yeah, she's one of the best friends I have" Buddy replied.

Glass nodded seeing how distressed Buddy was.

"I understand" he said.

Buddy sighed and left the Hospital.

"How did it go?" Snowdrop asked.

"I need to be alone" Buddy said and went off to a lake.

* * *

><p>Rodney looked down in his cage.<p>

Blood Tie smiled and walked around Rodney.

"Tell me Rodney, how dose it feel knowing you're the one who betrayed your friends?" he asked.

Rodney looked up angrily and charged at Blood Tie, but his chains stopped him.

"If it wasn't for you giving me the magic of Dream Street, this never would of been possible" Blood Tie said.

Rodney gave Blood Tie a dark looked and floored it as fast as he could.

His work paid off as his chains snapped and he broke the cage door down before running off into the Black Forest.


	9. The Bad News

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters, I only own Snowdrop, Glass, the Dragon of Light and the Great White Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Buddy stayed by the river for the rest of the day until Glass came over.<p>

"Buddy, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Glass began.

"I'm sorry Buddy, Daisy's passed away" he said.

Buddy felt his heart break, not her, not the one he loved, anybody but her.

"The others told me about your feelings about her" Glass said and went off.

When Buddy looked up his eyes now had pure hate in them.

"I'll get even with him even if it kills me" he growled and raced off.

"What do I do now?" Snowdrop asked as the Great White Wolf's spirit appeared before her.

"You must find Buddy and convince him to let Rodney help him find the Dragon of Light" he replied.

Snowdrop knew better than to question the spirit, but she needed to say it.

"But when Buddy finds him he'll be beaten to scrap, surely I can get him to find the Dragon of Light by himself" she said.

A low growl answered her question.

"I understand" Snowdrop said as the spirit dissapeared.

"I only hope I'm not to late" she whispered racing off as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Snowdrop where are you going?" Glass asked.

"Buddy's ran off and I need to find him" Snowdrop replied.

"Ok, just be careful there's a storm brewing" Glass said and let Snowdrop on her way.

* * *

><p>Rodney had been running for hours, the rain now pouring down on him.<p>

He tried to find shelter in thew open field but found that impossible.

Even with his headlights on, he could hardly see a thing.

He stopped knowing his engine would soon overheat if he didn't, and if it did overheat he would be in big trouble.

However when lightning struck in the sky Rodney ran for his life out of pure fear as he had never experienced lightning before, as in Dream Street the sun always shone.

He hoped he's find shelter before his engine overheated, so he could rest, so he could try to think of a way to fix his mistake.


	10. Finding Rodney

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>As the lightning crashed Buddy felt anger like never before growing inside him.<p>

"Buddy stop!" Snowdrop called.

However Buddy only sped up in an attempt to ignore Snowdrop.

After an hour of running Buddy finally spotted Rodney who was now covered in mud from roof to wheel.

Buddy growled.

Rodney however was gasping for breath.

He knew his engine was overheating to the point of stopping completly.

The rain wasn't even touching his metalwork anymore, he was letting off so much heat that the water was evaporating before it could reach him.

"You!" Buddy growled.

Rodney looked up, it was clear he was weak.

"If it wasn't for you, Daisy would still be alive, we would still have somewhere to call home" Buddy shouted.

Rodney froze.

Buddy circled Rodney ready to attack.

Snowdrop arrived just in time to watch Buddy charge at Rodney at full speed.

"Dad stop!" she yelled but quickly realized her mistaked.

Buddy froze and looked at Snowdrop.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Sorry that just slipped out" Snowdrop said quickly.

It was then they heard the bang.

Snowdrop raced over to Rodney worried.

"His engine's overheated, we need to get him help" she said.

Buddy narrowed his eyes.

"Buddy please, if it was you he'd help you" Snowdrop said.

Buddy sighed.

"Please, he's going to die if we leave him" Snowdrop begged.

"He's nothing but a tratior!" Buddy said.

"Please" Snowdrop begged.

Buddy sighed.

"Fine, we'll take him to Dream Street, if Teck's still there he'll be able to fix Rodney" he said.

"But I still say we leave him here" he muttered.

"Please leave me, I don't deserve help after what I did" Rodney weakly said.

Buddy didn't know why but he suddnely felt worried, as if he knew Rodney's overheated engine wasn't the only problem he had.

He examined Rodney carefuly and noticed his chassis had large cuts and dents in it.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Who do you think" Rodney replied.

Buddy looked behind him and saw they would need to go back through the Black Forest.

He sighed, he knew they'd be walking into Blood Tie's clutches.

"Why did you do it Rodney?" he asked.

Rodney looked down in guilt.

"I was jealous of you and Daisy's relationship" he replied.

Buddy sighed.

"Rodney remember what Daisy told you, jealousy is a bad thing" he said as the rain started to stop.

"I'm sorry Buddy, I don't know how to undo this" Rodney said.

"We'll get through this, we've always beaten Blood Tie before so we'll beat him again" Buddy said.

"So how are we going to get back?" Snowdrop asked.

"We need to go around, it's the only way to get to Dream Street without running into Blood Tie" Buddy replied.

"In that case we'd better hurry" Snowdrop said seeing black smoke coming from Rodney.


	11. New Hope

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>After an hour Snowdrop towed Rodney into Dream Street.<p>

Buddy smiled seeing Teck was still by the Depot.

"He's engines shot" Buddy said.

Teck sighed and looked at Rodney.

"I shouldn't help you after what you've done" he said.

"Teck, please help him, he's really sick" Snowdrop begged.

"No, I don't deserve help" Rodney whispered as more black smoke came from his hood.

Teck sighed once more and began to work on Rodney.

As the hours went by Buddy kept watch for Blood Tie.

Finaly Snowdrop came over.

"Teck says he'll be fine, but because of the lack of magic he won't be able to move for a few days" she said.

Buddy nodded and sighed.

"I wish you were still here Daisy" he whispered.

"Do you still want to be alone?" Snowdrop asked.

Buddy nodded and Snowdrop left him to be alone.

After a few minutes of thinking Buddy remembered what Snowdrop had called him.

"Impossible" he said.

But them again, in Dream Street as Buddy had learned over the years, nothing was impossible.

He pushed the thought aside and went to see Rodney.

When Buddy took a look at Rodney, he looked more dead then alive.

He felt his anger rise again and went off before he did something he would regret.

Buddy sighed most of Dream Street was destroyed of had been torn down by Blood Tie.

Buddy looked down seeing the only place he had ever called hom was gone.

All this destrution for what? What was the perpous of this? Those and many more question Buddy found himself asking.

By that point Buddy had high doubts if they would be able to find the Dragon of Light.

He gulped, he had a bad feeling Blood Tie somehow knew where the Dragon of Light was.

He knew what he needed to do. He only hoped it was the right choice.

Buddy waited until Snowdrop was asleep and snuck out of Dream Street and into the Black Forest.

He had only gotten a few feet into the Black Forest before being captured.

Blood Tie smiled coming over in his wolf form.

"Well well well, the little breakdown truck has come to find his little friend, perfetic" he said.

Buddy didn't speak.

However he did notice the dark crystal around Blood Tie's neck no doubt full of Dream Street magic.

"Put him in the cage" Blood Tie ordered.

His servants of the night obayed their master and dragged Buddy to a small cage.

"Nighty night" they teased.

Buddy sighed.

"Are you ok?" a female voice asked.

Buddy turned around and saw a thin teenage girl with brown hair sitting in the corner of the cave.

"I've been better" he replied.

The girl sighed.

Buddy looked closely and saw the girl had a large amount of cuts on her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"I s'pose" she replied.

"Blood Tie did that didn't he?" Buddy asked.

"You know him?" the girl asked.

"We've had our, enconters" Buddy said his voice full of pure hate.

The girl nodded.

"How long have you been here?" Buddy asked.

The girl shrugged.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Buddy and you?" Buddy asked.

"I'm Phoenix" the girl replied.

Buddy felt his heart and spirit sore.

He had finaly found who he was looking for.


	12. The Truth About Snowdrop

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>"I don't get what he wants with me, I'm just a kid" Phoenix said.<p>

"_Oh Phoenix, you're so much more than just a kid. You're the most important person here_" Buddy thought to himself.

He drove over to the other side of his cage.

He could see Phoenix crying.

"Don't cry Phoenix, everything will be alright" he said gently.

"How can you be sure?" Phoenix asked.

"Trust me Phoenix, I just know everything's going to get better" Buddy replied.

Phoenix sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Buddy sighed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Snowdrop woke up to find Buddy gone.<p>

She sighed having a good idea where he went.

"Wake Rodney and take him with you" the Great White Wolf said.

Snowdrop nodded and went over to Rodney.

"Hey get up!" she said giving Rodney a firm whack with her wheel.

Rodney yawned.

"You act just like Daisy when she really loses her temper" he said.

"Buddy's run off and we need to find him" Snowdrop said.

Rodney sighed and flinched, his whole body still hurting.

"I'd just slow you down" he said.

"You're going to help me find him Hot Rodney, after all the hell you've put him through I think it's time you started to pull your weight as a breakdown truck" Snowdrop hissed.

Rodney gulped.

"Ok" he said shaking.

"I'm glad we have an understanding" Snowdrop said.

Rodney studied Snowdrop and smiled.

"You're just like your parents" he said and came out the Depot.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Snowdrop asked.

Rodney smiled.

"Lets just say I'm not stupid to know how much trouble I'm in and I also see you have so much of Daisy in you aswell as Buddy" Rodney whispered.

"How?" she whispered.

"I gave you a DNA test Snowdrop" Teck replied.

Snowdrop sighed.

"Let's go" she said.

Rodney sighed and followed Snowdrop.

"Are you sure he's gone into the Black Forest?" Rodney asked.

"As sure as I can use Dream Street magic" SNowdrop replied.

"So you could fix this?" Rodney asked.

"No it's your fault this happened so you need to fix it" Snowdrop replied.

Rodney sighed.

"You defently are Daisy's daughter" he said.

"Look if it wasn't for your wish I wouldn't be here trying to help" Snowdrop said.

Rodney gulped seeing the Black Forest ahead of him.

"Buddy doesn't know does he?"

Snowdrop looked down.

"No, and he never will" she said.

"He should know" Rodney said.

"No he's never suppose to of seen me or even know me" Snowdrop said.

"Look let's just focus on finding Buddy" she said.

Rodney nodded, but he wanted to know more about Snowdrop.


	13. The Black Forest

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own my characters. I also don't own the song Battle Cry - (Stand Up!) the song is owned by the original songwriter and creator of the song.**

* * *

><p>"Come on we need to beat Blood Tie" Snowdrop said.<p>

Rodney sighed part of him wanted go back but the other part wanted to fight with Snowdrop.

**_Sometimes it's hard to know, _**

**_Which way you're supposed to go._**

**_But deep inside, you know you're strong. _**

**_If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong._**

The two entered the Black Forest but found a fork on the path.

"What way Snowdrop?" Rodney asked.

**_Sometimes it's hard to see,_**

**_Just what's your destiny._**

**_But when you find the path that's true,_**

**_You'll know that's the one for you._**

"This way" Snowdrop replied going right.

Rodney nodded and followed Snowdrop in the dim light.

"_I need to put things right_" he thought.

"I need to get the magic back" he whispered.

**_Stand Up!_ _(Stand Up!)_**

**_For what is right._**

**_Be brave!_ _(Be brave!)_**

**_Get ready to fight!_**

Snowdrop and Rodney skidded to a halt seeing Blood Tie's allies.

"_This is for my friends_" Rodney thought as he dodged the attacks. He could just imagine his friends watching him take responsibility for all the mess he'd made.

**_Hold on!_ _(Hold on!)_**

**_We're friends for life!_**

**_And if we come together as one,_**

**_Complete the quest that we've begun._**

**_We will win the battle!_**

"Snowdrop look out!" Rodney called and tackled a black fox with glowing red eyes away from her.

"Thanks" Snowdrop smiled.

**_The time is now, the game's begun!_**

**_Together we will fight as one!_**

**_Each of us, in our own way,_**

**_Can make this world a better place_**_._

In his cave Blood Tie growled and sent out more of his allies to deal with Rodney and Snowdrop.

He chuckled.

"There's too many of them" Rodney said.

Snowdrop closed her eyes and a white light surrounded her. When the light faded a pure white wolf was standing in her place.

**_Stand Up!_ _(Stand Up!)_**

**_For what is right._ _Be brave!_ _(Be brave!)_**

**_Get ready to fight!_**

Rodney's eyes went wide.

He bowed in respect at the Great White Wolf.

The Great White Wolf shot a bright light at the creatures of the night.

**_Hold on!_ _(Hold on!)_**

**_We're friends for life._**

**_And if we come together as one,_**

**_Complete the quest that we've begun._**

**_We will win the battle!_**

The creatures of the night fled to warn their master.

"Thank you" Rodney said.

"I am glad you have finally realized your mistake" the Great White Wolf said and turned back into Snowdrop.

**_Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,_**

**_You will find the courage and the strength to carry on._**

**_And if you fall along the way,_**

**_Have the faith you'll be okay._ **

**_'C_****_ause your friends are there for you,_**

**_Reachin' out to pull you through._**

Inside the cave Buddy sighed looking around.

"You ok?" Phoenix asked.

Buddy sighed once more.

"Master the Great White Wolf is in the forest" they heard somebody call in fear.

Buddy couldn't help but smile.

"Help's coming Phoenix, we're going to be ok" he replied.

**_Stand Up!_ _(Stand Up!) For what is right._**

**_Be brave!_ _(Be brave!)_**

**_Get ready to fight!_**

**_Hold on!_ _(Hold on!)_ _We're friends for life._**

**_And if we come together as one,_**

**_Complete the quest that we've begun._**

**_We will win the battle!_**

A few minutes later Snowdrop and Rodney skidded to a halt.

Snowdrop changed into the Great White Wolf and broke Phoenix's chains while Rodney undid the lock on Buddy's cage.

"How?" Buddy began.

"Don't ask" Rodney replied.

"Are you ok?" the Great White Wolf asked.

Phoenix nodded silently.

"Get on my back and I'll take you to safety" the wolf said.

Phoenix nodded and climbed on.

"Come on" Rodney called and raced off with Buddy, the Great White Wolf and Phoenix following behind him.


	14. Where To Now

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>When they got out of the Black Forest the group needed to make a choice.<p>

They could go back to Dream Street and risk getting caught or go back to Trinity Valley where Rodney would no doubt be banished from.

"So where do we go?" Rodney asked.

"We go back to the Valley" the Great White Wolf replied.

As they were walking Rodney desided to talk to Buddy.

"Listen Buddy, thanks for saving me and all that, but I just didn't deserve help after everything I've done to you" he said.

While it was true Buddy still wanted to leave Rodney with Blood Tie for the heck of it, he knew better then to abandon a friend in need. Even if the friend was the one who caused so much pain in this reality.

"I did warn you about this Buddy" the spirit said.

Buddy sighed "I know" he muttered quietly.

Rodney sighed.

"Now I know why Teck trusts you to use the magic" he said.

"Why cus I don't try to change things that arn't suppose to change" Buddy said.

"Well that and you don't betray you're friends like a jerk for power" Rodney said.

"Yeah that pritty much sums up what you've did to us" Buddy said clearly getting annoyed.

Phoenix looked at the two confused.

"What's going on?" she asked half awake.

"Nothing you should worry about, yet" the Great White Wolf replied.

Phoenix yawned and rested her head on the wolf's soft fur.

"If you two will stop arguing" he said looking at Buddy and Rodney "She's weak and we need to get her food and water as quick as we can or else the earth is doomed" he said.

"I blame you" Buddy said and sped up.

Rodney sighed.

After a few minutes the group stopped to rest.

"I hope we get there soon" Buddy said.

He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Daisy" he whispered.

Rodney was resting by a thick oak tree thinking about his actions.

"You should make peace with him Buddy" The Great White Wolf said turning back to Snowdrop.

"No! Why should I?" Buddy snapped angrily.

"Because she wont survive if you don't" Snowdrop said as a growl.

Buddy froze and looked at Phoenix worried.

He sighed.

"I can't, not yet anyway"

Snowdrop sighed.

"I know you blame him for taking Daisy away, but we both know he's learned his lesson the worst way possible"

Buddy nodded.

"Come on it's late, we'll talk about this in the morning" Snowdrop said.

Buddy nodded but looked at his reflection in the nearest lake.

He sighed looking at the hot rod staring back at him.


	15. Trinity Valley

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Buddy was first up and decided to wake Rodney up his way.<p>

He went over to Rodney and smiled.

"Rodney wake up you lazy hot rod!" he shouted and reved his engine loudly.

"I'm up, I'm up" Rodney said annoyed.

Buddy couldn't help but smile getting Rodney back.

"Keep that up and we'll all go deaf" Snowdrop commented.

Phoenix groaned sitting up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're close to where we're going" Snowdrop replied.

Phoenix nodded and looked at both Rodney and Buddy.

"Are you feeling better?" Rodney asked.

Phoenix shrugged.

Buddy went over Phoenix worried.

She smiled.

"Thank's for making me believe in hope once more Buddy" she said hugging him.

Snowdrop smiled.

"What do you want me to do. I know I need to put this right but I can't just say a magic spell and make everything better" Rodney asked.

"_Leave him with Blood Tie_" Buddy thought giving Rodney a death glair.

"You're staying with us" Snowdrop replied.

Both Rodney and Buddy mentaly groaned at that point.

Buddy was about to say something but Snowdrop gave him the old don't say it look.

"Should we get going?" Phoenix asked.

"We'd better, just to be safe" Snowdrop said.

Phoenix walked next to Buddy until they reached Trinity Valley.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at Rodney.

"I should go" Rodney said but Snowdrop stopped him.

"Oh no your not" she said.

Rodney gulped.

Glass walked over to Rodney.

"So you're the one Daisy told me about" he said coldly.

"I ought to turn you into scrap metal for what you put my sister through" he growled.

"Why have you brought _him_ here" Jack asked coldly.

"Jack, come on it's you best friend" Rodney said.

"Friend? Not after what you did to us. We were lucky to find a home here after you cost us our only home" Jack said.

Rodney looked down ashamed.

"Look Dream Street's still standing the only thing standing between us and our home is Blood Tie. But there is hope" Buddy said.

The others looked at Phoenix but as they had no memory of her nobody had clue she was there to help.

"A human, how'll she help!" Glass asked.

"Just trust me on this, please" Buddy said.

"Ok, but he has to leave" Glass said looking at Rodney.

"No he stays" Snowdrop said turning into the Great While Wolf.

Everyone bowed seeing the Great White Wolf although most of the residents from Dream Street were confused as they knew Half Pint was the one who held the spirit.

Glass gulped.

"Ok he can stay" he said just about loud enough for anybody to hear.

However the others had all noticed Buddy had dissapeared.

"Leave him, he has enough to worry about as it is" The Great White Wolf said.

The others nodded and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Buddy skidded to a hault by the river, his heart filled with pain.<p>

"I'm sorry Daisy" he whispered letting his tears fall.

He felt the wind wrap around him.

He looked down at his reflection and saw himself in his true body with Daisy standing next to him.

Buddy sighed, he knew Daisy was gone but he just couldn't accept it.

* * *

><p>Snowdrop now in her normal form sighed, she wanted to know more about her father but was too scared he would find out who she was.<p>

"Tell him" Rodney whispered.

Snowdrop shook her head.

"You just don't understand how awkward this is for me to be here" she said.

Rodney thought back to what Snowdrop had said earlier.

"Right come on you" Glass said and took Rodney into a small jail cell.


	16. Putting Things Right

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story. I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Rodney sighed and started to think about getting the magic back.<p>

Snowdrop was keeping her eyes on Rodney worried.

"Snowdrop, I've been thinking. What if I went back to The Black Forest and got the crystal away from Blood Tie and took it back to Dream Street? Would that restore the magic?" he asked.

"You know I can't tell you that" Snowdrop replied.

"Well it'd better work otherwise we're all out of ideas" Buddy said driving over.

Rodney nodded.

"I hope it does" he muttered.

"I'll talk to Glass" Buddy said and walked off.

Rodney sighed.

"Snowdrop, what's it like where you live?" he asked.

Snowdrop smiled thinking about her home.

"You'll find out soon enough" she replied.

Rodney looked unsure about what Snowdrop meant.

"Glass said you have one chance, if you mess up don't bother coming back" Buddy said.

Rodney nodded.

Buddy opened the jail door and let Rodney out.

Rodney reved his engine and raced off to the Black Forest.

Buddy sighed and followed with Snowdrop just behind him.

By the time they got there it was midnight.

"I don't like this" Buddy whispered.

"It needs to be done" Snowdrop said.

Rodney growled entering the forest.

The group slowly wandered the forest.

However Buddy couldn't shake the feeling something was deadly wrong.

Snowdrop looked around searching for Blood Tie.

Out of nowhere Buddy fell to the floor.

Rodney raced over and saw Buddy half alive.

"Snowdrop! What's happening?" Rodney asked.

Snowdrop ran over.

"No, no! Not now!"

"What's wrong with him?" Rodney asked.

"He's dieing!" Snowdrop replied.

"WHAT!" Rodney shouted.

"This is all your fault!" Snowdrop said crying.

"Please, don't leave us" Snowdrop whispered.

Buddy looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Daisy" he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Well well, the famous breakdown truck of Dream Street is finaly dead" Blood Tie said walking over.

Rodney narrowed his eyes.

"Let me at him"

Blood Tie laughed.

"You really think you can beat me?"

Phoenix gulped and hid behind Snowdrop.

Without much warning Rodney chargred full speed at Blood Tie.

Blood Tie rolled his eyes and merely knocked him aside.

Rodney looked down at his side in pain to see three deep claw marks had been clawed out of him.

"Leave him alone!" Phoenix shouted.

Blood Tie chuckled.

"Like you could do anything"

Phoenix looked up upset and angry that she couldn't help.

It was then she started to feel a new power inside her.

"I said leave him alone" she growled as a golden light appeared around her.

Blood Tie cursed and backed away.

Seeing his chance Rodney raced over to Blood Tie and snached the crystal off him.

"Give me that crystal!" Blood Tie snarled swiping at Rodney.

But Rodney didn't stop to give Blood Tie the ctystal, he ran as fast as he could to Dream Street.

He skidded to a hault almost gasping for breath.

"Please work." he whispered as he went to the Depot.

He stopped by Tech and placed the crystal down in front of him.

Once Tech touched the crystal a beam of rainbow colored orbs flew across the land.

"You've done well Rodney, but I hope you've learned a lesson." Snowdrop said walking over with Phoenix.

Rodney nodded.

A light blue orb floated down to Rodney and he saw his normal body.

He smiled.

"I wish for all this to be undone and that we can all go back to our normal lives." he wished.

Seowdrop smiled as a light appeared around her.

"See you in fifteen years." she said before dissapearing, blanking everyone but Rodney's memory of what had gone on.

* * *

><p>Rodney yawned waking up to a bright sunny morning.<p>

"That has got to be the most weirdest dream I've ever had." he muttered half awake.

He shrugged it off and went about his normal day.

"Still want to be a breakdown truck Rodney?" Half Pint asked from behind him.

"So that wasn't a dream?" Rodney said.

Half Pint smiled and went off.

Rodney sighed annoyed, he _hated_ it when Half Pint acted smug around him.

He smiled getting an idea.

"Jack, Hot Air I have a job for you."

From behind a building Half Pint chuckled to himself.

"Good to see things back to normal." he said as the outline of a dragons shadow flew over Dream Street.

**The End**


End file.
